


Shame and Control

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Student Dimitri, Teacher-Student Relationship, Walk Of Shame, anyway, as the warning said it's underage dimitri and byleth so you know where you are, dimileth, there's a lot of shame and embarrassment and power play so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: Dimitri never really thought much about romantic (or sexual) relationships, but something inside him changed once he met Byleth. After seeing one too many wet dreams involving his Professor, Dimitri is somehow found out by Byleth and the two start a rather interesting and wholly shameful (to the poor Prince) relationship.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Shame and Control

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'll probably make this a series of oneshots using this basic same prompt 'cause most of my ideas regarding this are all over the place and range from lots of scenes instead of following a proper storyline. So expect this to be filled with basically only sin and shame and eventual plot to make ya'll know where they are in time.

Dimitri liked to think he understood himself better than anyone. He knew his own body, his own likes and dislikes, especially when he compared himself to other youths around his age.

Well, he was mostly thinking about Sylvain in regards to this specific mindset he was wearing at the moment. He even made it a habit of his to admonish his childhood friend in those... less tactful activities Sylvain relished on partaking.

To put it simply, Dimitri understood that he, himself, did not have much libido. He couldn't admit he had no sex drive _at all_ because, frankly, he had never had the time to even indulge himself in thinking about these kind of thoughts. Though he usually prided himself in simply taking things at face value and passed his days by training so as to fulfill his ultimate goal.

Ahem.

There was... another reason as to why he couldn't 100% say he was devoid of sex drive, which was, well, extremely shameful. He would sooner DIE than tell anyone about what had happened, honestly, and although it happened only a few times, the shame never faded.

Whenever the nightmares loosened their leash on his mind, Dimitri was plagued by another kind of dream entirely -- they were almost always protagonized by his professor at Garreg Mach Monastery: Byleth Eisner.

The dreams would usually start as innocently as any ordinary class day -- she would approach him and touch his hand to teach him how to better grip at his weapon, but it would suddenly change to her showing him where to touch her and how to make her feel good instead. The change was always so sudden Dimitri would gasp every single time, but what ashamed the real Dimitri the most was that the him inside the dream would never bat an eye and ravish his teacher at all sorts of places. Without hesitation!

At the Classroom.

Inside the Garden.

At the Goddess Tower!

Even inside the Cathedral; the blasphemy!

Goddess preserve him, he could not bear the shame.

Byleth was always so... so soft inside the dreams. She would whisper his name by his ear and wrap her lean yet strong arms around his neck and devour him with her body and-

No! He mustn't indulge in this! What sort of perverted monster was he turning into?! Away with you, thoughts!

The worst of the worst part was always waking up with a start _just_ as he was releasing himself inside Byleth, realizing he had stained his pants instead.

The true walk of shame was to admonish himself while changing to a clean underwear and pair of pants so as to quickly go downstairs to wash the evidence all away in the middle of the night.

The cold water he had pumped from the iron pump right behind the dorms served to keep him grounded in his task. He had to forget it all happened!

Class was going to start in a few hours, so he had to regain his cool so he could at least look at Byleth and feel like a decent person, not a rabid animal who wanted to pin his teacher down a wall and have his way with her-

Away with you, thoughts!!!

He scrubbed harder on his underpants, disgusted at the milky liquid stuck all over the crotch area.

Unbeknownst to the Prince, there actually was someone making the nightly rounds right behind the dorms -- lo and behold, it was Byleth herself.

It was also the duty of the teachers and the Knights of Seiros to take turns in patrolling the grounds to look for any unsavory activities the hormone-filled students might partake in during the dead of the night -- that particular night was Byleth's turn to patrol.

She had heard someone pumping the water, so she quietly made her way to the back of the dormitories, spotting the tall and lean young man right away: be it because of his slightly disheveled blonde hair shining in the moonlight or his mismatched pajamas (she understood it, truly; who had the time to wear the perfect shirt and pants match, anyway?), it didn't matter. Byleth knew instantly she was looking at her House's leader, Dimitri himself.

He seemed focused on vigorously washing something during the wee hours of the night, which made the Professor raise her brow and approach stealthily.

Though it wouldn't have mattered if she had stomped her way to him instead -- Dimitri was so busy juggling so many emotions all at once he could barely remember he was actually existing physically. He tried to drown the memories of the wet dream that included Byleth's voice and moans, while also focusing on not tearing the fabric apart at the same time he held his breath to distract his body from reacting to the dream's memories. He would very much like NOT to walk around with a boner, thank you.

Well, it would've deflated immediately if it had gone up, anyway, for the voice who sounded from behind startled him right to obliterating the underwear into a million shreds.

"Dimitri?"

"PROFES- Ah, the cloth- B-Byleth?!" Startled, the youth raised his hands from the washbasin, accidentally tearing the underwear into pieces _and_ drenching his own face and stomach in the process.

"Ah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Byleth tried to hide a snort with her hand. "Are you alright? That looks _cold_."

"It's, ah, I-I am fine. It was a good way to, uh, wake me up." He cleared his throat, then mechanically turned back to the basin, forgetting or not caring that he had only scraps of cloth in his hands instead of an entire piece of clothing, promptly diving it all back into the cold water.

Byleth leaned on the stone hand-washing station, crossing her arms to take a peek at what he was doing so stealthily in the middle of the night. Understanding hit her immediately as she glanced from the pajama pants that were still soaked inside the basin and noticing it matched the pajama shirt he wore.

Her shoulders sagged a little as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She couldn't help but find it funny; he always looked like such a prim and proper Prince during classes, so Byleth almost forgot he was actually just a teenager underneath it all.

"Rough night?" She teased, tilting her head towards him, watching how he readily avoided her by turning his face away, shrinking under her gaze.

The moon shone brighter at that moment, illuminating Dimitri's red face. He pressed his lips into a thin line, forgetting to scrub on his pants and instead digging his fingers into it so strongly it wouldn't be a surprise if that one tore, as well. Dimitri usually towered over Byleth, but now he looked so small and embarrassed.

Honestly, it felt like Byleth was a cat who had just cornered a terrified little mouse, and that somehow awoke something inside her.

Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she failed to contain her smirk. "Was it... Mercedes? She's the older sister type, so I can see the appeal."

"W-what-" startled, Dimitri widened his clear blue eyes, turning to stare at Byleth with the rawest expression of surprise Byleth had ever seen.

"No?" She protruded her lips in thought, touching them with her index. "Perhaps it was... Annette? Don't worry, I wouldn't tell." She saw his face growing paler and paler as the red flush disappeared. "Ah, maybe it was a boy...? I can only think of Sylvain since he flaunts himself like that, but maybe-"

"P-professor, please! I-I would never think of any of them like that!" He huffed in flustered desperation, panting hard as though he had been holding his breath all this time, which he had.

Blinking, Byleth placed one hand over her chest -- she noticed how his eyes followed the motion and immediately looked away -- in surprise, then felt her smirk grow larger. "It couldn't have been... me, could it?"

Dimitri flinched in surprise, completely forgetting his hands inside the freezing water, as his cheeks were once again dyed in a deep red. "I- no, I w-w-wouldn't..." he mumbled under his breath, his eyes spinning and the ground opening to swallow him into a vortex of shame. "E-excuse me, I- I should not be here-" Ultimately failing to think of anything at all, his fight or flight reflex activated, screaming at him to BOLT from there.

He even forgot he had to take the evidence with him!

... But he couldn't move.

Byleth slid her hot hand into his freezing one, immediately setting his body on fire. "I'm right here, though?"

"Prof-professor!!" Dimitri squeaked, jumping out of his skin as he took a large step back, though his hand refused to leave Byleth's warm embrace.

"Don't look so frightened," she chuckled, pulling his hand towards her, sliding his cold fingers around her waist, "I don't bite."

Dimitri could barely hear what Byleth was saying since his heart was thundering inside his ears, pumping heat to every single part of his body. Guided by her soft touch, he took a step towards her, feeling her breath tickle his collarbone once they were close enough to share body heat.

She let his right hand rest on her hip while she brushed her own hands up his arm and abdomen towards his face, cupping his cheeks as the last movement. "Won't you bend over, Dimitri? You're so tall."

"P-professor, I-" he stuttered, though still doing as he was told. Once their foreheads touched, he stopped bending down, his raspid breathing contrasting with her calm one.

"Don't you want to? If you'd rather leave, we can pretend this never happened." She whispered as her breath mingled with his own; their lips were so close they almost brushed against one another.

His eyes were spinning. His heart was beating so fast Dimitri was absolutely sure he had died.

Did he go back to sleep? What was going on? Was Professor Byleth really TRULY so close to him he could almost feel her leg between his own? So close to him he needed but to shorten the distance to kiss her? What- what was going on?!

Did he go back to sleep?

"Ah, hahh..." He huffed, gripping at the stone right beside Byleth and feeling it slowly turn to dust under his monstrous strength.

Smirking inside her mind, Byleth simply waited with her mouth slightly open, inviting him to dive right in. She enjoyed watching as every single one of his thoughts was displayed in his confused and aroused expression, -- he was overjoyed and doubtful at the same time -- not to mention that his face was SO red it was almost burning Byleth's hands.

Smoke almost started to rise from Dimitri's head as his brain had fried itself trying to devise a proper reaction to whatever was going on, which left his own body to hungrily answer Byleth's invitation by inserting his tongue into her lips.

"Mmph..." Byleth bemoaned as she immediately wrapped both arms around his neck to support herself, reciprocating his clumsy attempt at kissing.

Dimitri's head felt like a thousand firecrackers -- everything was either exploding or frying or turning into tiny little flowers of light -- while his hands started to grope Byleth's behind to lift her to sit atop the washing tank.

"Mhm- Dimi-mhm..." She tried to speak as she wrapped both legs around his waist, bringing him even closer. "Slow down." She bit his lower lip, stretching it until he snapped out of the heat that had taken over his mind and widened his eyes in surprise.

"F-forgive me, I-"

"Shh, shh, not that." She placed her index over his apologetic mouth. "I meant for you to do it like this," she pulled him for another kiss, though this time she guided his tongue in the way she felt it was for the best, rolling her eyes in pleasure when he followed her lead and started sucking her lips in a feverish way. She gurgled a giggle once they were both panting for air but refusing to leave one another's delirious kisses. "Is this any better than the dreams?"

Surprised, Dimitri widened his eyes. He finally asserted where his own body was and he could swear he felt something break inside of him. He was hard! He was rubbing himself on her- in the middle of her legs- what was he doing?! "Pr-professor I- this wasn't supposed to-"

"Even though I'm letting you?" She tightened her legs' embrace on his waist, pressing his erection against her crotch.

"Hn..." He let out a low moan as he closed one eye in pleasure. "I-I-I might hurt you-"

"Don't worry," she ground her teeth on his lower lip, pulling him with her so she could lean her back at the wall, "I'll guide you through so you won't." Byleth teased, moving her hips up and down.

"A-ahn, Professor..." Flinching, Dimitri pressed his forehead on hers, latching his eyes precisely onto his erection and her short shorts.

Byleth rocked her hips one more time, feeling his entire body tremble. "Won't you kiss me again?" She whispered right at his shimmering red ear, and, by coincidence or not, that was the exact line she had said to him during tonight's dream.

Remembering the lewd images while overlapping them with reality, Dimitri's waist started to move up and down to match Byleth's rhythm; his trembling lips hesitated to take hers, though ultimately relented. "Mhm..." he huffed in pleasure, sucking into her tongue and nipping onto her lips as she had instructed him to, when it happened.

She bemoaned his name right over his lips and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He groaned in a low tone as his entire body shivered with an orgasm that came much too soon.

Dimitri immediately opened his eyes, sobering up from the inebriating atmosphere in less than a second. "Eek-" He squeaked, soaked in shame as he saw the new pajama pants he had just worn to get stained just like its sibling which lay inside the washbasin right beside them. "I-I'm so sorry, I- forgive me, I couldn't I-" He panicked, trying to move away from her, though ultimately taking a step back and bringing her with him since she was quite literally strapped around his body.

Giggling, Byleth caressed his face and forehead. "Shh, hey, it's okay." She placed a peck over his lips, which only helped to make him hold his breath in shock once again. "Breathe in and out, slowly." She started to breathe deeply so he could follow suit, which he reluctantly did as he held her behind so she wouldn't fall on the ground.

"I can't- Professor, I can never look you in the eye again, I-"

"Breathe, Dimitri. It's fine; I'm telling you. We have all the time in the world to try again if you ever want to -- but now you need another pair of pants stat, otherwise it'll stain. Come with me to my room; I think I have an old pair that might fit you at least until you go back upstairs."

His mind swirling into a void of shame, Dimitri only caught the phrase 'Come with me to my room' and promptly hardened his jaw while his cheeks went back to being on fire.

"Snrrk," Byleth snorted as she finally untangled herself from him, safely standing on her feet with the help of Dimitri's strong, hesitating hands. "I can see exactly what's going through your mind now, Dimitri, but if you would focus on me right now," she snapped her fingers in front of his face so as to guide his eyesight to hers, "we need to give you some pants."

"Of-" he stuttered as she took his hand and started leading the way without waiting for his response. "Of course, Professor. I t-thank you, truly." He felt the heat disperse as they started walking, giving way to the shame to creep back in. He placed his free hand right in front of his crotch as though doing so wouldn't drive the eventual onlooker right to his stained pants, but to cut him some slack, he wasn't thinking properly.

He just wanted to hide into a hole and never look at anyone ever again.

The walk to Byleth's room was short since they were basically behind her quarters all that time, so they quickly made their way inside. She turned the magical lamp on, making her way to the closet so as to find that old pajama pants she inherited from Jeralt once he had grown too fat- uh, too large for them. His wording, not hers.

"There, I think you're around Dad's height, so the length should be good enough." She turned back to hand him the piece of clothing, "you should change here and go back to your basin if you don't want this," she looked at the source of all of his shame, "to stain."

"Y-yes," Dimitri cowered under Byleth's gaze, covering his crotch with the pants she had just given him. "I will, um, change now..." He glanced from her to the pants, then around the room to find somewhere to hide.

"I'll turn around." She smirked, turned on her heels and crossed her arms. "There. Go on."

"Y-yes, Professor." He gulped, quickly stripping himself of both pants and undergarments -- oh the shame of having to wash TWO PAIRS of those in the same night! -- feeling disgusted at how he could see his cock still drip a bit of leftover sperm, but quickly putting on the pants to hide the source of all of that agony.

 _Oh no_ , he thought with a brand new panic, _I have no underwear on_ , _so now I can feel the fabric..._ _IT'S- PROFESSOR'S- IT'S BRUSHING AGAINST-_

"Are you done?" Byleth's voice snapped Dimitri out of having yet another panic-boner, startling him out of his mind.

"Y-YES!" He replied in a more panicked voice he'd ever like to admit he could muster, slapping both hands over his mouth as though he could swallow the words back. He hugged the stained garments with the devotion of a desperate man, his bright eyes so wide Byleth could almost see her own reflection in them.

"I'm glad they seemed to fit. Just don't run in them 'cause I don't think they can hold _that_ well. But you should be fine to just sleep in them." She approached to take a closer look at how they fit, though it only made Dimitri overly conscious of how he was naked under the pants she had lent him and how she was staring _right_ at his dangling penis, covered as it was.

"A-alright. Thank you once again, Professor." He said every word as though he had been reading them, then quickly turned on his heel towards the door.

But Byleth's hand on his collar made him stop on his tracks. "You won't kiss me anymore?" She teased with a smirk, which it all only served to drag Dimitri's mind to the gutter once again.

"Pr-professor..." He gulped as he hesitated to turn back to her.

"Is that a no?"

"N-no!" He screeched, turning around so as to grab her shoulders. "I- it-it isn't...? It- I-" Since he couldn't even believe that was happening at all, he had no way to assert himself and simply say 'No, of course I'll kiss you!' like he wanted to.

Like he _did_ say in his dream.

Goddess preserve him, Dimitri was now jealous of the him inside the dream; the him who could respond to Byleth immediately and make her let out those wonderful sounds-

Byleth brushed her hand against his cheek, which served to wake Dimitri back up from his own mind and blink in awe at how close she was.

"Um, g-good... good night, Professor!" He pressed his lips into hers and immediately fled, slamming the door close with so much force it almost broke at the hinges.

"Pfft-" Byleth snorted, finally letting out a laugh. "That was so cute. I might get used to this."

After washing the new stain in record time, Dimitri ran back to his room upstairs to hang the incriminating evidence in front of his window -- just out of the way so people wouldn't see them from outside, but close enough to get the sunlight that would seep through it once dawn broke.

He changed out of Byleth's pants to his own -- he also put his own underwear as it was _extremely_ unnerving to be without them -- and folded it right beside his pillow. He would sniff on it to check if it still had Byleth's scent if he hadn't worn it commando just now, but that was beside the point.

His mind was _overflowing_ with whatever it was that just happened. Would he even believe it all to be true once he woke up? It was all almost like his dreams -- he even stained another pair of pants as it usually happens -- so he could barely contain his own heartbeat or even his breathing to be able to sort it all out.

He was ashamed.

He had been so aroused.

He was still _SO_ ashamed.

He couldn't believe he had basically humped on his Professor and showed her such an unsightly behavior! He _had_ to apologize and make up for this somehow.

... Yet, Dimitri couldn't help but wonder, right at the very depths of his mind, beneath all the shame, if Byleth wouldn't do it all over and over again.


End file.
